Victory in the End
by Peanuckle
Summary: Now a collection of oneshots, dealing with ways that Light could have won, as well as what happens after he does. Hail Kira!
1. Kira's New World

**AN: This is a one shot fic detailing one of the ways that Light could have won at the end. I am a Light/Kira fan. I haven't seen the last episode/read the last chapter, so bear with any inaccuracies, up to the plot shift.**

I do not own Death Note. If I did, Light would have won. Hands down.

Light was beginning to panic. He had just revealed his identity as Kira, but no-one was dying! What was going on?

He glanced at Mikami, then down to the Death Note. There, his eyes caught a crucial detail.

The paint on the store-bought notebook was chipping.

Light heart began to flutter with fear and his mind went into crunch mode to find a way out. Meanwhile, Near was mocking him.

"So, Light. Oh, I mean Kira. I see that were still standing. That would be because I had a field agent that I did not tell you about switch the notebooks in their entirety. You have admitted to being the worst mass murderer on the planet and are without defense. Surrender now, or be shot."

_MY WATCH! _The thought blew through Light's mind, a saving grace from above. But he couldn't do it here. They would intervene. He had to get out of the room, through the door Mikami used to get in.

"Mikami!" Shouted Light. "Distract them! NOW!" And he broke for the door.

When Aizawa, the only one who had his head on his shoulder, made to grab Light, Mikami tackled him pro-football style. His hard workout regimen had made him virtually muscle bound. Aizawa fell to the floor and Light ran out of the building.

He climbed the fire escape to get to a higher level, then kicked it down. The first thing he did was pop open his watch and unfold the quarter page of note he had hidden. Enough to do the job.

He wrote down his entire task force, then took a deep breath. Half the threat was gone. He looked through a rafter and saw them restraining Mikami, when Aizawa and the others screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"What are their names, Mikami!"

"Mmmff! Halle Lidner!" Yelled Mikami. A few seconds later, the woman holding Mikami down by the arms fell over dead. Mikami whipped around and knocked the gun out of the hand of one of the SPK agents who felt it was time to stop playing games, then broke his neck, saving his God the trouble of writing his name.

The final agent had gotten away, fearing for his life. His devotion was not as strong as Near had counted on. A scream from Mikami and a few seconds later, his life was not as strong either.

Near was paralyzed with fear. How had his perfect plan failed so horribly?

"God, my god, it is safe now! You can come in!" Beckoned Mikami from the center of the room, covered in blood and bruises from an intense fight.

As Light re-entered the room, Near tried to stand up and run, but his ever-loyal zealot Mikami grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him in the air like an annoying rodent.

"Near, you gave me quite a scare there!" Chuckled Light. "Victory is mine after all. Your plan was very, very good. However, I can think on my feet a little more quickly than you do. That... and a little bit of paranoia helps!" Light pointed to the piece of Death Note in his left hand.

Mikami was in awe at the presence of the being he had served for so long.

"God, what is your order!"

"Hold him for me."

"Yes, God."

Near felt sick to his stomach. He had led his group to death and failed to bring down Kira. Shortly thereafter, he felt several sharp blows connect to his stomach, chest and face. Light continued to beat him until the adrenaline rush from the chase was spent.

"Damn you, Light. Damn you to Hell." Near spat out blood with every word.

"Now, Mikami, my most loyal and trusted servant," Light was sure to use a lot of praise for Mikami. Not only did he truly believe that He was God, Light felt he deserved it.

"Tell me this runt's name."

Mikami's eyes briefly flew over Near's head to double check what he had seen before, then proudly exclaimed: "Nate Rivers, my God!"

Nate's eyes were on Light as he slowly pulled the Death Note from Aizawa's corpse. "I think you deserve a full page for the fun you've given us all. What do you think Ryuuku?"

"Oh wait, you cant see Ryuk can you Near? Let me fix that." Light slapped Nate hard across the face with the note. Near looked up to see one of the monsters described by the late Mihael Keel, a Shinigami.

"Hyuk. Light, I really thought you were caught there! This is a pretty impressive turnaround!" Ryuuku faced Nate and let loose the most hellish laugh the small boy had ever heard.

"Look here Nate, it's your name!" Light shoved the Note into Nate's face. As promised, his name was scrawled across a whole page. "I think I'm going to bronze this and put it on the mantelpiece of my new headquarters, right next to the one with L Lawliet's name on it. What do you think of that?"

Nate could only glare at him before he felt it. A rush of pain. It was different than what he had expected. Pain rushed from his fingers and toes, through his limbs, collecting at his heart. The dark power behind the note swirled around his heart, forcing it to cease it's rhythmic tone. The small boy, the last embodiment of the laws of the Old World, was dead.

Light started chuckling, then broke out into a full blown laughing fest, which Mikami soon joined, falling to his knees before the one who had given him all he ever wanted.

"Rise, Mikami. Our destiny awaits us. We must purify this world so that a new age can begin."

Mikami rose to his feet, head bowed and said: "I am at your service, most gracious God."

The pair walked out of the warehouse, leaving a pile of bodies on the ground and headed to L's building, where they began the Great Judgment of the criminals of the Earth.

News would later run the story that a group of bodies was found in an old warehouse in the industrial sector, all but one dead from heart attacks. The police and indeed, most of the populace, believed them to be common criminals that were killed by Kira. The one with the snapped neck was believed to have been killed by the gang for some unknown reason.

The strangest thing was that even though they were presumed to be criminals, one of them was a child of whom no information could be found, even with DNA testing.

Light saw this news program and laughed so hard that Mikami, who was prosecuting criminals in court, (only the ones who's crimes were not certain. He did not bother to go after convicted felons) could almost hear it on the wind.

**AN: If you guys really want me to (I mean nag me with lots of reviews) I might extend this story to cover some of the escapades of other groups that try to bring down Kira. **


	2. A Close Call

**A/N: Forgive me for the lack of update on both my stories. They will be few and far between for the next two weeks as I am on vacation in SC with only a laptop and a cruddy internet. In all honesty I was planning to wait 'till I got home, but I saw the last episode today and the depression in my soul drove me to express it in typed form. I have decided to make this story one of Light's, Mikami's and possibly Misa's escapades of acting for Kira while avoiding the underground police. Also, forgive me if the Japanese names here suck. I don't know much about the language.**

**That was one hell of an A/N.**

I do not own Death Note. If I did, Kira would be the God of the New World.

Light and Mikami had finally situated themselves in L's headquarters. Of course, they now referred to it as home between themselves and work whenever outside. Since all the super-genius detectives were dead, the pair had slackened in their tricks and traps, instead relying more on methods of stealth to prevent anyone from seeing an odd book titled Death Note on their person, filled with names.

However devout a follower of Kira Mikami was, he made the odd mistake. Like the one day when he was preparing for the trial of (possible, remember he never bothered with certain criminals), murderer Keitaro Ogami. It was a grueling case for the prosecution. He had very little physical evidence. _But its does not mean he is innocent. Kami existed for years under suspicion and they never found evidence against him, until it was too late._

The mistake Mikami made was remarkably simple. Anyone would have done it.

He forgot to zip up his gym bag after he put his court files into it, right alongside his Death Note. The result is that it fell out of his bag and fell through the cracks of the bench to the ground.

Most people don't check underneath the seats in a gym. Especially women, since it's an open invitation for any men in the area to check them out. Different from the norm, however, was a 22 year old woman by the name of Kasomi Hatori. Kasomi was a up and coming police cadet, fresh out of the academy and looking for a way to prove herself to a mostly male-dominated field. As luck would have it, she managed to drop her necklace as she was re-fastening it after her workout. It was a simple pewter charm, but it had great meaning to her. It was given to her by her father before he died in a car accident. The other driver was a criminal who had been judged by Kira. That accident alone didn't kill him, (it actually _couldn't_) but rather it was the following cellphone driver that plowed into his wreckage.

Kasomi blamed it all on Kira, though she kept quiet about it. Even though it was official policy not to oppose Kira, it was really just a front put out there to keep Kira from killing detectives who secretly worked at finding out who he was.

As she reached over to get the necklace, she noticed a strange letter in a language she did not know. She looked again and saw a black notebook. She picked it up and opened it. Inside were names. Many, many names. She recognized many of them from cases she had looked over. All were criminals. All had died of heart attacks.

She stood rooted to the spot as the combined force of the adrenaline and the joy bolted through her like a lightning bolt. She had no idea what it was or how it was used, but she knew that this notebook was the method by which Kira killed. This was her ticket to the top!

She quickly put the notebook between her arm and body, making sure it was visible. Kira was still inside this building somewhere and she had to find out who it was. As a precaution, she pulled out her sweatband and wrapped it across her nose and part of her mouth to distort her figure. If anyone asked, she had a cold and didn't want to spread it around.

Mikami walked into the main lobby of the gym and handed over his membership card. Ever since his strength was of use to God, he made sure to keep in top shape. As he walked towards the door of the lobby, a masked man and a man wearing women's underwear over his head, yes, frilly pink panties, burst through the door wielding small pistols. They stormed over to the service desk and demanded all the ID cards of the members.

Mikami snorted: Identity thieves. They ranked amongst the lowest on his personal hierarchy of criminals, right above child rapists. While he couldn't judge the masked man right away, the underwear-head had made a crucial flaw. He wasn't just wearing underwear, it was _lingerie_. Mikami could see right through it. He reached for his bag and pulled out…

His heart stopped. Time froze. The severity of his laxity hit him like a train that was running on crack-infused coal. He had lost the note. The precious power that God had given him. His tool of judgement was gone! But where was it! As he frantically looked around, he saw a woman coming down the stairs wearing a sweatband around her face. His suspicion flew up and he scanned her body.

_THERE!_ _Under her arm! Shit! How did she find it? How do I get it back!_

Unfortunately for Mikami, the woman caught him staring not at her chest, not at her butt, but at the side of her body. She looked at him, looked at where he was staring and then froze. Slowly, she looked up and into the eyes of the man glaring at her. Their eyes met and Kasomi knew, deep in her heart, that this man was the user of the strange book.

What she did was never taught to her in the Academy. It is not very recommended that anyone do this with someone who has the capability to kill.

She confronted him.

Mikami's eyes twitched as he watched her get closer. _She KNOWS!_ That thought pounded in his head. By his mistake, he had endangered not only himself, but also his God. He looked above her and knew her name was Kasomi Hatori, but he couldn't see all of her face, which was crucial.

"Excuse me sir, Is this yours?"

Mikami paused. Was she playing a game with him? He was the right hand of God! No-one plays with him!

At the front desk, the criminals had decided that they had enough of the employee's delaying tactics and pulled their guns.

"Everyone get down now!" This order was emphasized with the discharge of a few rounds. Mikami smiled, turned to face the girl and said: "Yes Kasomi. That is mine. If you would kindly return it, everyone here can get on with their daily lives."

Kasomi felt chills run through her. He knew her name. That means that this person must be the second Kira! As soon as she came out of her funk, she processed what the man had said. He had told her that if she returned his notebook, he would kill the thieves so that everyone could return home.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Tell me how this works and _I'll_ do it."

"Absolutely not. I was chosen by God himself to wield this power. Give it to me now!" Hissed Mikami.

"If you don't cooperate with me, then _innocent_ people are going to die. I know you have no problem killing criminals but will you go so far as to kill someone who has done nothing wrong or anything to harm you?"

Mikami thought. Unfortunately for him, he was not the genius at manipulating people that God was.

"Simply write their names down while keeping their face in mind. I will tell you their names."

"It's that simple?" Asked an awed Kasomi. How could the mass slaughter of human beings be so simple as writing a name with a face in mind?

"Yes. Now the man with the panties on. Can you see through them?"

"Yes. I see his face."

"Good. Write this down: Aoshima Fugiyama."

As she wrote it down, Kasomi paused at the last letter. _This would make me just like Kira. Am I sure I want to do this? I could just wait for the police…_

_No. the thieves have everyone here, including me, hostage. I am the only one who can do this while keeping myself alive. I am the only one._

She finished the name.

"How long does it take?" Whispered Kasomi.

"Forty seconds." Whispered Mikami. His mind was racing with ways to retrieve the note. Then it hit him like… you get the idea.

"After the first one dies the other will likely panic. I will try to take advantage of this and pull of his mask. When you see his face, write down Yagoma Hiteshi."

"Got it." _I can't believe I'm collaborating with the second Kira. As long as he doesn't have this notebook, I'm safe, so I can get this to my superiors and get the respect I deserve!_

"Wait. Who are you?" She asked. Maybe, just maybe…

"I'm not stupid, girl. I'm a prosecutor. I know a dangerous question when I see it."

_A prosecutor? His sense of justice must be totally whacked,_

The first man fell to the ground, screaming in pain. His partner whipped around and started crying in terror. His body shook as he muttered out incoherent sentences about how Kira wasn't supposed to be watching a place like this. Mikami ran up to the man and pulled off his mask.

While he looked at Mikami, partially in shock that he had been so bold, partially in the realization that this man was working with Kira, (why else remove his mask?) Kasomi was busy furiously writing his name. She understood why they did it. It was an adrenaline rush like nothing else. You could almost feel the person dying with every drop of ink on the page. As she finished the name, she looked up to see the man go into death throes from the pain of the attack. The hostages ran out and the press ran in.

Thus began Mikami's plan to recover the note.

The press began snapping photos of the area, the desk and the only two people left. Mikami had already assumed his prosecutor pose, professional and slick, to answer questions. Kasomi, who was still dealing with the shock, was left staring dumbly into the live feed cameras, trying to hide a Death Note in her hands.

Mikami prayed to God that, as he moved his hands into the correct position, that God was watching.

He was.

After some questions, the pair were led out of the building and into a quickly set up field hospital designed to deal with traumatic stress and any injuries suffered in the holdup. After some argument, Kasomi agreed to remove the sweatband. _I have the notebook after all. He can't do anything._

Away from prying eyes, Mikami walked up to Kasomi, who was looking at the Death Note with a mix of curiosity and fear.

"Did you enjoy it?" Asked Mikami.

"Yes. But you know, you are unarmed and I have physical evidence. I can claim self defense, while you and soon Kira himself are going to the executioner's room."

"I am afraid not, Kasomi. You see, Hostages are great news. And God is _always_ watching."

Kasomi's eyes widened at the news. She tried to get up and run, but she felt a burning pain swarm around her heart.

"No… I was so close…" She fell to her knees, then leaned against a police car for support. Her eyes closed and Kasomi Hatori was no more.

Mikami uttered a quiet prayer of thanks, then retrieved the Death Note. He walked out of the hospital, got in his car and drove home.

Light closed his own Death Note. He had seen Mikami's desperate eyes glancing over at the girl, then at his hands while he signed out her name. Judging by how normally Mikami was walking into the building, he assumed that all was well.

_Kasomi Hatori. Dies quietly out of sight of any officers or medical personnel. Drops the Death Note on the ground. Her body is not found until the camp is set up to be returned to the hospital._

He could only do so much with the time frame given. With all luck, the staff would assume that the stress of a holdup, along with a hard workout, was simply too much for her heart.

Back to Judgment.


	3. Reminisience

**A/N: I just got back from vacation down south, so you can expect some more updates! Yay! My previous offer of the plot holem sadly, is withdrawn. Upon further inspection, I found out that there was no plot hole at all. Very sorry to anyone who's hopes got up. However, maybe you guys can answer me this: When Light returned the original Death Note to Shidoh, what Death Note was in the safe that Aizawa carried to the warehouse? Shouldn't there have been only Mikami's notebook left?  
**

I do not own Death Note. If I did, Near would have died of AIDS before he could enact his plan.

Light, also known as Kira, also known to many as God himself, sat in his chair in the building that had once been the headquarters for L's investigation. It had been about two years since the fall of the SPK and the remaining members of L's task force and the world at large had accepted Kira. The only countries that didn't were either countries that had corrupt governments (for obvious reasons) or countries that were so unstable that a single leader didn't hold power long enough to recognize him.

However, he was quite bored. With no L or Near, or even a Mello to throw a wrench in the gears, all he did was write names into the Note. This was fine, of course, but every so often he would get a cramp or carpal tunnel which would prevent him from writing his daily five pages of criminals. Mikami would always take up the burden to make sure that Kira's punishments were up to quota, but this left Light with not much to do.

He decided to go visit some old friends.

He walked through the streets of the town that he called home, taking in the atmosphere of his world. Some people were very happy, with huge smiles on their faces wherever they walked. They were the true Kira believers. Light held these people close to him, for they were his new family, ever since his mother had been killed in a drunk driving accident. The driver didn't even get out of his car before he was judged, for No-one attacks the family of God. The faithful had formed churches to Kira, going once a week to pray for the continued winnowing of the wicked. Every so often, Light would go to see how his sheep were behaving. Usually, it was alright, but every so often some fool would get up, claiming he was Kira. Light always carried around Death Note pages for these people. Dying at the podium was always a surefire way to disprove your theory.

Others walked around, carrying on with life as normal. These were people who didn't fall to either the worshipers or the haters, taking in the advantage of a crime free world and living a calm life. Light for the most part liked these people. They were unlikely to commit crime and were the most balanced of the groups that had formed in his reign. People in this group were quiet about the goings on of the world, focusing instead on stocks and business.

Finally, there was the third group. The Anti-Kira Front, as they called themselves. Light was ready to take them on like he had dealt with L and Near at first, but shortly realized that they were no real threat. They had no genius to lead them and every attempt they made to find out who Kira was ended in death for them. In this group were the remnants of the old world, police officers who refused to accept Kira's justice, people who wanted Kira's power for themselves and all manner of criminals. Light looked on these people with scorn, for they were nowhere near smart enough to challenge him. If he so chose, he could annihilate them all in a week. He didn't for the sole reason that Kira only killed criminals, not people with dissenting opinions.

As Light walked down the cobblestone path to his goal, the flowers on the trees fell from their leaves and floated through the air, as if to decorate the God of the New World with their beauty. He took one of them out of the air and looked at it in his hand, as though it held the secrets of existence. He likened it to the brevity of human life, dropped it and continued walking.

The cobblestone path took him through a small cluster of houses. As he looked around, he saw the fruits of his labor before him. All the windows were open, even though some of the houses were empty. Doors were unlocked and all signs of a trusting people were present. His purification of the world had brought back the old days of giddy innocence and bliss. For once that day, Light smiled. He really did have the right idea about what people wanted after all.

He wondered what L would say to this.

Light finally arrived at his destination. The graveyard. Buried here were all the members of the task force, the SPK and even L. Light had made sure that they were all buried together. The subsequent deaths of a few undertakers 23 days later went unnoticed by the general populace.

As he walked around the stones, thoughts of the past came into his mind.

_I'm just saying people who find salvation in Kira, I can understand them._

"Matsuda, you had the beginnings of understanding in you. If you had acted differently, maybe you wouldn't have had to die."

_Light, I'll be honest. I went to talk to Near._

"Aizawa. You thought to oppose me when I neared my victory and you were punished for it. You were too weak to go against me."

_Light, I still have the shinigami eyes. Ryuk told me that I cannot see the lifespan of someone who has a Death Note. You are not Kira._

_I'm glad._

"At least you died happy, father. If you had lived, maybe you would have seen my justice for the truth it is."

_We will not die. Mikami has been using one page a day, every day. I switched the page for today with a regular piece of paper._

"Near, you utter fool. You had no right to wear L's mask. When you fell, I crushed it with my feet, just like I crushed you. I admit, you almost had me, but in the end, victory was mine."

_I would be sad if Light is Kira because..._

_Light is my first friend_

"Ryuuga, Ryuzaki... L."

For a while, Light just stared at the stone. He couldn't really think of anything to say to L's grave. Nothing that would sum up both the admiration and the hatred he held towards the late detective.

"We had a good run L. You just underestimated me, is all."

_Liiiiiiiiight!!!_

"Good riddance, Misa. You were an annoyance I'm glad to be without." Misa's life had come to a tragic end at the bottom of a river. Light didn't need her anymore and even having her forget about the Death Note did nothing to squelch her emotions.

_Light, you are the only man I've ever respected. And you're Kira to, this is wonderful!_

"Takada, you were a different kind of woman. Maybe if you hadn't gotten yourself caught, you could still be alive today."

Finished with his human counterparts, Light turned his face to the sky.

_I know exactly how long she will live. If she dies before that, I will know it was you and I will kill you._

"Rem, you were a useful tool. It's a shame that you had to threaten me."

_Give me the Note back_

Light couldn't help but let out a laugh at this one. That fool shinigami hadn't even bothered to check if the Note Light handed back was real. Light imagined the look on Shidoh's face when he realized he had not taken any more life for himself and started falling apart. Ryuk had confirmed his death. Being a god-killer was something that Light was very proud of.

As he turned out of the graveyard and headed home, Light felt the cramp in his hand starting to ease up. It was time to remove some more of the criminal element.


	4. A Chance at Victory

**A/N: This is just a short bit on one of the ways that Light could have come out on top. I think I'm going to use this story as a repository for all my kooky little ideas, instead of making a new story for each one and cluttering up the place. Don't worry, I'll tell you the time frame of each chapter so that you don't get too confused.**

I do not own Death Note. If I did, (I had a pretty funny one here, but I thought it might be offensive, so I'm not writing it. It's hilarious. Too bad you'll never see it.)

---

"Matsuda! What do you think you're doing! Shoot them! Kill them!"

Light was panicking. The Note was fake, Mikami failed and now he was outed as Kira with no way to save himself. This was terrible. Was he…

Going to die?

He calmed himself as quick as he could. Panicking would not save him. Attention turned back to the lethal piece of paper in his watch, he traced his index finger in the shape of an R.

"His blood!" Someone shouted.

Matsuda felt something snap in him, and anger welled up inside. He aimed his gun and fired, knocking the watch and the paper completely out of Light's hand, but leaving him otherwise uninjured.

Light was furious.

"Matsuda! You're supposed to understand! You know how I think, how Kira thinks! You see how people love me! They love what I am doing for them! WHY ARE'NT YOU SHOOTING THEM!?"

"You are an evil man, Light! I trusted you, followed you! And you caused your own father to die! You made him give up half of his own life! And for what? So that you could keep killing? You're insane!"

Mikami, who had been watching the scenario play out before him, finally lost it. The god he had put all of his work into had been defeated. It was just too much, and he did not want to be arrested. His life was a lie and he had failed everything that mattered to him.

He lifted the pen that had taken so many lives, and used it to take one more. His own.

As Mikami screamed and the blood poured out, the SPK and Kira Taskforce members all looked at him in awe at what the man had just done to himself.

Light took this as the perfect opportunity to escape. He bolted for the door, grabbing the fake notebook off the ground as he went. He was going to need it later. When he made it out the door, he slammed it shut and ran as fast as he could towards the car. He just made it to the passenger's side door when he heard shots being fired at him, whizzing by and threatening to end his life that already hung so precariously in the balance.

He slid over the hood of the car and got into the driver's seat. As he twisted the keys in the ignition, he briefly reprimanded Aizawa for always leaving the keys in the car. Really, it was an invitation for a car thief.

The engine started and Light floored the gas pedal. When the car only inched forward and created a hell of a racket, he removed the parking brake and the car took off. Aizawa and Matsuda, who had just barely gotten a grip on the door handles, where flung to the ground, shooting at the car's tires.

"SHIT! Near, tell me you have a car somewhere!" Aizawa was about ready to blow up on someone. Light was quickly getting away.

"Yes, on the other side. Ms. Lidner, please contact the police department and have them tell us where that vehicle is headed!"

---

Mrs. Yagami sat in the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil so that she could start making dinner. She hated having nothing to do: It let her think of how her husband was gone, never to come home. She could only hope that Light and Sayu would never leave her like that. She loved her family so much, which is why what happened nearly gave her a naturally induced heart attack.

Light, covered in blood and sweat, burst through the front door, panicking and breathing heavy.

"Mother! Please help me! There's a group of men after me, trying to kill me because I work with the police!" Light had given this some thought on the drive over, but his mother was no L, and easy to fool.

"What do you want me to do? I'll call the police right now!"

"No! Don't'! Just barricade the door and don't let anyone in! No-one at all!" With this, Light ran up the stairs to his room, blood dripping all the way.

---

"N, we have a field officer who has located the car in question at this address…" The police chief rattled off the street name and number.

"That's the Yagami house. Why would Light go there, he must know we would check there first!" Asked a jittery Matsuda.

"He must have a spare Death Note page! Oh my God, he's still trying to kill us!" Yelled Aizawa, and he floored the pedal, going well over 100 kph, trying to get to the house before it was too late.

---

Light looked at fake notebook that Mikami had written all the names into, remembering faces as he copied them onto the piece of real notebook he had in his room. After the last name had been written in, he felt as though a great burden had been lifted. Falling back into the seat, he dropped everything onto the floor, let his head loll back, and laughed just as he had in the warehouse.

---

The officers finally reached the Yagami residence and demanded to be let in. When Mrs. Yagami refused, they attempted to kick the door down, but it had been barricaded. Panicking, Matsuda did a dive-roll through a window, looked around, and noticed the blood trail upstairs. He ran up as fast as his tired legs could take him.

As he opened the door, gun in hand, he saw Light's face looking at him upside down, from his computer chair, with a huge smile on his face.

"… 40." Was all that Light said, as he watched his one time associate fall to the ground, dead from a heart attack. The rest of the team had fallen inside the house, after they had climbed in through the window. Mrs. Yagami couldn't take the sight and fainted.

---

Light woke up some time later. The blood on his hands was congealing, giving it a disgusting texture, and he grimaced as he wiped it off on Matsuda's coat. He stumbled to his feet, unbelieving at what had just occurred. He opened the door, walked outside and fell to his knees.

Everyone was dead, except for his dear mother. But she had seen far to much, and that would be rectified soon enough.

Light recovered the real Death Note from Near's corpse. He smiled and slid to the ground against a wall. He was safe. He had won. It was over.


End file.
